


Here’s where you belong

by batsbatsbatsbats



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: David Acting as Max's Parental Figure | Dadvid (Camp Camp), David Adopts Max AU, David has insomnia, David please come your son, Dissociation, Gwen loves max, Max Needs A Hug, Max has anxiety, Max has insomnia, Max is an angry gremlin, Multi, Neil has anxiety, Nikki has adhd, PROTECTIVE DAVID, Panic Attacks, Protective Gwen, Protective Nikki, Self Harm, dadvid, david loves his son, gwen is like a vodka aunt, max has bad parents, max is abused, max is an angry sad gremlin, max is trying his best, maxs parents deserve death, maxs parents suck, neil and Nikki love max, protective neil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsbatsbatsbats/pseuds/batsbatsbatsbats
Summary: Max starts to feel guilty over being a burden and an asshole to everyone at camp. So he tries to be a little nicer and behave. Needless to say it freaks everybody out and worries David. (( David will adopt max I pinky promise.))
Relationships: David & Gwen & Max (Camp Camp), David & Max (Camp Camp), Gwen & Max (Camp Camp)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 113





	1. Somethings not right

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a multi chapter fic! I’ll update as soon as I can! I wrote this on impulse at 2:35 AM so please be nice :)

Max jolted sitting up with wide panicked eyes. With shaky hands he clutched his bear to his chest. After tensely looking around he slumped with a wet sigh and blinked with slightly damp eyes.

He’s in his tent with Neil at camp. Not at his house where happiness goes to die. He’s safe and his “loving parents “ aren’t here. If only he could just calm the fuck down and not cry like a little bitch.

Holding Mr.HoneyNuts close to his chest with one arm he used the other to desperately press against his eyes. Muttering “god fucking dammit “ as he tried not to cry. 

Max knows 3 things in the grand scheme of things. 1) his birth givers are assholes 2) the world is a fucked up place and 3) he’s an awful kid. He’s learned all these things the hard way.

Despite how he acts he feels guilty for pushing his shit onto others. David and Gwen don’t deserve that and neither do his friends. Eventually they’ll snap and leave. ‘Who wouldn’t leave him’ he ruefully thought.

Besides if they don’t leave him first his sperm donors are probably gonna end up killing him anyway. And as much as it pains him to say he doesn’t want people to think of him as only an asshole when he’s gone. 

He held his nope mug in one hand full of black coffee in one hand. In the other he clutched Mr.HoneyNuts as he started to plot until morning.

After everybody woke up and David starts to happily yell good morning they all go to get breakfast. David was running around herding the campers into the cafeteria while Max approached Gwen alone.

Looking up from her magazine Gwen groaned ,”what do you want you little shit.” 

Max shrugged , hands in his pockets and just said ,” I’m just here to say I’m not gonna cause any chaos for a bit . You and David can do whatever the fuck you want and I won’t interfere,” in a tired tone of voice.

Gwen looked taken back as she stared suspiciously ,” what the fuck do you want? What’s your angle here?”she prodded.

Max just let out a tired sigh and stared at the floor as he said in a dead voice,”I don’t want anything,” sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose he continued,” I know I’m a little shit and you fucking hate me or whatever so consider this a vacation from me.”

Without waiting for a reply he walked off and grabbed a tray of questionable looking breakfast food and plopped down next to Neil and Nikki. 

Across the room Gwen looked suspicious and confused. I mean sure Max was Satans competition but he’s not that awful. He’s just a fucking wild kid. Shaking her head she decided to think about that later as she made sure the campers all got food.

Max ate a couple of bites and pushed around his food. He was never really hungry anymore. After years of never being fed enough his appetite simply shrunk. Next to him Nikki devoured her food while Neil rolled his eyes and ate slowly.

After pushing his tray towards Nikki, who eagerly grabbed it and went to town he said, “ I’m not gonna cause any schemes today just forewarning you guys,” while slouching into his hoodie.

Nikki who was still unhinging her jaw and cramming as much food into it as possible made a strange questioning nose while trying not to choke. Neil just blinked and raised his eyebrows.

“Is there any specific reason you’re not planning anything,” Neil questioned with a questioning look.

Nikki after managing to somehow swallow her food and chug two cartons of small orange juice turned to max and dramatically asked with a gasp, “you’re not dying are you!!”

Max snorted and pressed his fingers together in a pattern. Thumb to pointer, thumb to middle, thumb to ring , and thumb to pinkie over and over again. The haze from his nightmare was still there and this helped him feel more real. 

Turning to Nikki with an amused tone he answered ,” don’t worry Nik I’m not dying. It’ll take forever for those assholes to kill me. I’m just giving those fuckers a break from me.”

Neil opened his mouth to question further but was interrupted by David slamming open the doors with a huge beaming grin! He practically skipped to the center of the cafeteria.

“Goooood morning campers!!” David chirped happily with a bounce in his step as he did the camp salute.

He was met with groans and various reply’s of good morning. David scanned the room and made sure everyone was accounted for. He let his eyes linger on his favorite camper Max for a second before trotting over to Gwen.

David tilted his head confused at her expression. It was a mixture of so many emotions it was hard to tell what she was thinking. 

“Are you feeling okay Gwen?,”David asked with a concerned look. “I can look after the kids by myself today if you’re not feeling well!”

Gwen shook her head as she sighed looking at max briefly she turned to David and responded,” I’m... good honestly. Why don’t you pick an activity you’re most excited for . I have a feeling today’s gonna be a good one.”

David’s expression changed into an overjoyed one. His grin grew even bigger somehow as he quickly led the campers outside to begin their activities.

Gwen looked at the trio curiously . Like hell was she gonna skip out today. Besides she wants to see if the hell spawn will behave today. She and the quartermaster quietly bet some money before they went outside.

And needless to say the day went smoothly. It was a semi normal camp day. Of course that set all their teeth on edge slightly and it was still slightly chaotic. But there was nothing dramatic. Gwen slid her money to the quartermaster later on.

Max true to his word participated with little to no energy and just tiredly vibed. Sure he was still sharp and foul mouthed but was relatively behaved. Nikki ran off with Dolf and Nerris. Neil just kept arguing with Harrison , and maybe flirting in Max’s opinion. 

David was overjoyed that everyone tried today! He was simply overflowing with joy!The whole day went off without a major hitch! But with a puzzled look he glanced towards Max while furrowing his eyebrows. 

Max was usually never this quiet and behaved. And he usually was setting things on fire by now and starting revolutions. This was off putting and slightly concerning. David wondered if Max was okay. 

As campers went inside their tents to rest and hang before dinner they all shared a weird look thinking about how normal the day was. As Max was heading towards his tent he was stopped by David. 

“Hey kiddo!”, David beamed as he gestured gently at Max, “ can we talk for a bit?”

With a sigh Max slumped his way over to David and stood in front of him, “what’s up camp man?”, he asked raising an eyebrow.

David looked him over briefly making sure he was okay before asking cautiously,”is everything okay max ?”, he quickly added “I was just wondering since you were pretty calm today!”

Max just looked up at the sky and grimaced slightly before glaring at the ground. 

“I’m fucking fine David,” Max began as he kicked the sandy ground,”I just want to say something to you.”

David looked taken aback a bit before steely his spine and smiling softly,” you can talk to me about anything Max,” he said encouragingly. 

“I’m sorry I’ve ruined your past four summers,” Max quietly stated not looking at David’s shocked look,” I’ve been awful to you and everybody and I’m so fucking sorry you have to deal with me.”

Max paused with a slight scowl before continuing,” I don’t hate you,” he admitted in a whisper not looking up to see David jolt. “I hated you at first but I was just confused on how an adult could actually care for once.”

Blinking back tears max finished,” I’m a fucking asshole and I know it,” he chuckled in a self deprecating way, “I understand if you hate me but thanks for trying David. You’re a really good person,” giving David a soft rare smile he walked back to his tent.

David stood perfectly still with anguish written on his face. He was frozen in genuine shock. He was not expecting any of that and wasn’t sure what to do. Blinking back he realized he was crying. 

He carefully touched his cheek and his hand came back wet. Looking over to the tents he whispered softly,” I could never hate you kiddo honest.” 

He clutched his yellow bandanna/shirt he kept around his neck as he swallowed wetly. His heart ached for his kid. ‘His kid’ he thought while his eyes streamed. He liked the sound of that.

Gwen sat in their shared cabin as she tried to focus on her trash tv shows. But she couldn’t focus as her mind went back to their number one little shit and how he was acting. Her worry increased as the day went on. 

David entered their room with damp cheeks and a look of just bafflement. Gwen and him immediately locked eyes as she turned around. David walked over to the other chair and sat down. 

Gwen sighed nervously and glanced at David “I’m worried about Max”, she began as she played with her fingers.

David blinked as his neck whipped towards her ,” I am too honestly,” a rare frown came his face as he stared at his boots as he spoke ,” he apologized to me and said he doesn’t blame us if we hate him.” 

With a noise he crosses his arms and begins to tap a random tune as he continues,” the only good thing was that he always said he doesn’t hate me,” he said with a soft smile.

“Isn’t that great Gwen,” David said looking at her with sparkling green eyes before taking in her concerned face, “what’s wrong- Gwen is everything okay?”, he asked in a worry laced tone.

Gwen swallowed tensely bouncing her leg ,” it’s just ,” she began hesitantly,” he spoke to me this morning and apologized for being such an asshole. He said some kinda concerning things,” finishing she looked up and looked taken aback.

David look at her seriously and said in a soft but firm tone,” so somethings wrong with max right?”

With a weary sigh she answered,” I think so.”

Both councilors were constantly getting a work out from the that little demon but both held a soft spot for him. ‘Especially David’ Gwen thought with a frown.

They both hoped today was just a rare off day. Needless to say the next three days went the exact same way. Both campers and councilors were starting to worry.

And Max? Max was just trying to hold himself together.


	2. Plan set in motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the campers catching on and chaos at a starting low Gwen and David hatch a plan to help Max. (( and David begins the process of being legal dadvid))  
> : )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gwen be like : grabs David and shakes him violently “it’s free child real estate David”

The next three days went smoothly with a minimal amount of chaos . Which started to make everybody feel uneasy. The campers were starting to pick up on something being off. 

Neil and Nikki weren’t concerned at first thinking Max was just taking a break. After day 2 more days of normalness they decided to stick by him. Nikki was like an overprotective guard dog and Neil being the oldest in the trio just hoped he could help.

It was rare to see the two of them not around Max anyway. But now they rarely went off to do their own things. Despite Max’s prickly exterior Neil and Nikki loved their friend. Besides they knew that Max cared about them too in his own Max way.

Gwen who was originally trying to push away her concern and just enjoy her vacation from the demon was starting to get worried. It wasn’t camp camp without that little shit causing mayhem. Something wasn’t right and it set her so much on edge that she caught herself almost snapping at space kid.

David knew he can be naive and an airhead sometimes but he still thinks of himself as pretty perceptive especially when it came to his campers! And to him it was clear there was something off with Max. All David wanted to do was help his kid.

The morning of the fourth day rolled around and they all waited with baited breath as the trio walked in to breakfast. Max slumped into his hoodie in the middle and Nikki and Neil on either side of him. Quickly all the campers got their food and began to eat.

In Max’s opinion the past three days weren’t so bad. A mix of nightmares and insomnia kept him majorly tired. If he didn’t have his faithful bear he would have snapped way earlier. Being tired and mentally drained helped him not have enough energy to fuck some shit up. 

Nikki , Neil, and him got their meals last and sat down. Nikki started to wolf down her food with gusto. Neil ate in his typical slow way while looking grossed out at Nikki. The only thing different from any other day was they both kept glancing at Max as he ate his usual small amount. 

Max pushed his still mostly full tray towards Nikki and then rested his head on his arms tiredly. 

Nikki and Neil exchanged a glance before Neil nervously asked, “ is everything okay max?”, seeing Max’s sharp teal eyes look up he hastily continued ,” I mean we haven’t done anything in three days?”

Nikki huffed as she poked Max’s tray, “ I love free food and all but I kinda noticed you don’t really eat?,” she also questioned while blinking owlishly at him with her huge pink eyes.

Max groaned and sat up fixing them both with an exhausted glare. 

He addressed Neil first ,” I’m fucking fine geez,” he rubbed his eyes in frustration and confusion,” I thought everything would appreciate a couple of days free of my bullshit.”

Nikki pushed the tray back towards Max with a determined look on her slightly dirt stained face.

Max grimaced and tried not to snap as he addressed her in a strained voice, “ Nikki I eat honestly. I just don’t need as food as you and fucking Neil,” with a huff and the most max glare they’ve gotten in days he shoved the tray back towards Nikki,”besides you need more fucking energy then I do.”

Nikki accepted the tray with a glance at Neil who just shrugged hopelessly and began to slurp down camp camp’s “healthy breakfast”. Neil tapped his fingers against the table nervously and looked around. 

The other campers have collectively decided to just go about normally but leave max the fuck alone. To them he was a bomb waiting to go off. Of course a couple of them decided early on to try and egg him into reacting in a Max fashion. Preston,Harrison, and Nerf especially tried but were all met with a couple of tiredly spat curse words and left weirded out.

Gwen and David were trying to come up with something. Gwen was desperately trying to use her useless degrees to their benefit. She also kept watching David wearily seeing as his smile got more and more strained the longer Max free chaos days went by.

“What if,” Gwen began after she finished chugging an obscenely amount of coffee, “ we provoke the little shit into opening up.”

David looked up from his own cup of morning tea biting his lip and tapping feet anxiously,”do you think that would work?,” he questioned softly in a lost tone of voice.

Gwen decided then and there she was making it her mission to snap that fucking gremlin out of this. Seeing David upset was never a fun sight and she missed the bantering with the kid. 

Gwen pushed as much fake confidence into her voice as she could manage,” It’s our best bet. All we gotta do is set up some activities we know the brat hates and make him participate!”

David looking like an honest to god kicked puppy responded with, “what if that doesn’t work? What if we make it worse?,” with a frown . 

Gwen wasn’t having it and she pressed her finger into his chest ,” do you honestly believe this could get any worse?,” she asked in a deadpan tone of voice. 

Seeing David’s look start to change she continued ,” you and I both care about that little asshole,” she admitted with a slight grimace,” and if this doesn’t work we can always get him alone and try to talk,” she finished talking and chugged more coffee since being the voice of reason was exhausting.

David for the first time in days perked up with a determined smile which made Gwen sag in relief and murmur “thank fuck”.

“You’re right Gwen!,” David began as he to bounce in place and gesturing everywhere,” We can do that and help Max,” he bounced in place looking the most determined she has ever seen him. 

Both of them in the corner of the cafeteria watched as throughout their conversation campers left to get ready for their activities. Gwen adopting a small playful smile watched as David stared as the last campers to leave was the trio. 

“You know,” she began in a teasing tone getting David’s attention ,” your already a foster parent and since you love that little shit so much why don’t you just adopt him.”

David blinked and his face went through several emotions before settling on kicked puppy again ,which dammit, “ I don’t think Max would be happy with me,” he admitted with a frown.

Gwen checked her watch to see how much time they had left before slamming her hands on the table making David jump and look at her confused. Gwen’s expression was just pure exasperation.

“David you have got to be fucking kidding me,” Gwen began pinching her nose muttering ‘Jesus Christ David ’, before continuing ,” the only times I’ve ever seen mini Satan happy has been with you. And he even admitted to caring about you.”

Seeing David’s face start to turn hopeful she powered though ,” and you already treat him like he’s your fucking son and he obviously respects you. I don’t see why you won’t finalize it!”

With a sudden volt her expression turns slightly sour ,catching David’s eye she adds in a firm tone, “ it’s clear his parents are fucking awful anyways so really you’d be saving the kid.”

David and Gwen looked at each other before David nodded and beamed. 

“You made some really good points,” David admitted ,” and I do care about him so I don’t see why not!”

Gwen smiled at this man like puppy and nudged him,” why don’t you start to file for that shit while I watch the campers,” catching his hesitant expression she added,”When you’re done we can start with operation open that little shit up.”

David honest to god chirped,”sounds like an amazing plan Gwen,” and pulled her into a spinning hug that left her dizzy. 

She watched as he marched out towards their cabin and made her own way to gather the campers up. She hoped that they can help the


	3. let me in LeT mE iN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Gwen begin their plan of helping Max through three small camp activities. David learns more about Max’s past and is 100% accepting that Max is and always has been his son.

The campers all went to their tents to get ready for their activities after breakfast. The trio being the last to leave were able to see David honest to god skipping towards the councilors cabin. 

The trio all shot each other weird looks but Max just pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered ‘I couldn’t give less of a shit’. The all went to Neil and Max’s tent to get ready. Which means they just hung out there for a bit.

Max cleared and his throat and anxiously fidgeted when they looked at him. 

Glaring at them “I’m about to do something nice so don’t fucking look too deeply into,” he practically hissed while his tan skin lightly tinged pink with embarrassment.

Nikki and Neil both held up their hands in surrender and nodded in confirmation. They both gasped when Max shoved two blue hoodies into their hands with a huff. They stared at him in shock and confusion. 

“Listen - I care about you shitheads,” Max said in a quiet tone of voice while glaring daggers at the floor,” and you’re my best friends. And after camp I don’t want you to forget about me. There’s a slight chance that I won’t be able to come next year due to me being dead or my parents being shitty so-,”

Max was cut off by being tackled by Nikki into a hug. Neil quickly joined and they all hugged each other super tight. After a bit they all pulled away and wiped their faces. 

“We’ll never forget you Max!,” Nikki said in a rare serious voice ,” besides camp camp would be a normal camp without you!! And I’d miss you so much,” she added with a big sincere grin.

Neil added “without you this summer would have been miserable and boring. How could I ever forget someone as evil as you,” in a teasing tone.

Max snorted and pushed them with a light genuine grin,”alright alright . Enough with the fucking feelsy shit.”

Nikki sprinted to her tent to go put away her hoodie while Max and Neil started slowly walking to the campers meet up point. Shortly Nikki rocketed towards them. The trio shared a quick smile before Gwen approached the campers with a whistle.

“Alright you little shits! David is doing some legal stuff but he’s gonna join us soon. So the plan is to do three miniature activities,” Gwen said in a tone of voice that just said kill me now.

And so the fourth day of “normal” camp camp began. Archery was the first activity and they were all excited for it. Max was annoyed when Gwen tried to tell him to take his hoodie off but he just quietly grabbed an arrow and shot one right near the bullseye. Then he flipped her off and went to Nikki and Neil .

Gwen’s eye twitched but she took a deep breath and helped the other campers. Needless to say they were either very good at archery ,(Max,Neil, Ered, and Nerf),or they sucked ,(Preston, Nerris, surprisingly Nikki, and Dolf). Gwen was starting to get the feeling this might fail but brushed it off as they had two more activities and a plan B.

‘This one should trip that little gremlin up’ Gwen thought with a smirk. Second activity was trust exercises/team bonding per David’s request. Gwen purposely split the trio up. She could instantly see how Nikki and Neil were fully on guard though for if Max wasn’t okay. She had to admit it was kinda cute.

Gwen partnered the kids up with their polar opposites for this activity. In hopes of weakening Max’s resolve. And by the way he seemed to be dealing with an enthusiastic Preston being all over him it was working. And from the amount of fuck you’s she heard. Gwen did have to stop Nerf from trying to kill Dolf though. And Neil from punching Harrison in the face over the logistics of magic. But other than that it seemed to work perfectly. 

By the end of this activity David arrived with the biggest smile they’ve ever seen. Which made a few campers look weirded out. Nikki and Neil just looked suspicious and Max looked too tired to give a fuck .

“Alrighty campers!,”David happily yelled,” I’m so happy you all behaved for Gwen!,” he and Gwen shared a look and she nodded at Max ,who looked to be done with everything more than usual ,which caused David’s smile to widen even more somehow,” our last and final activity is swimming !!”

Campers cheered and ran to their tents to get their swimwear in the fastest. Max just stood with an aura of pure defeat. Nikki and Neil changed quickly and rejoined his side. They all walked to the lake while the others sprinted while laughing. Max looked like he was walking to his death. 

The campers all jumped in and began doing their own things. DnD, magic tricks, reenacting musicals etc. Max told Nikki and Neil to go have fun while he chilled in his swim trunks and hoodie on the dock. Gwen made sure nobody died as David wearing tree themed swim trunks  
approached Max.

“Can I sit next to you?,” David asked in a welcoming warm tone.

Max just slumped against the doc post with his short legs dangling into the water and said,” I literally don’t give a fuck.”

David quickly out of habit muttered a quick ‘language ‘ before sitting next to Max. The two of them watched the campers for a bit before David started to talk. 

“Why aren’t you swimming with the others?,” David asked in a soft tone while looking at the kid in the corner of his eye.

Max mumbled something incoherent while he pulled at his hoodie strings, “ I can’t hear you buddy,”David said. 

“I can’t fucking swim alright,” Max tiredly snarled at David with a brief flash of true anger in his eyes for the first time in a while before the anger faded and he slumped against the post.

David swallowed back the instinctual ‘why don’t you know how to swim’ knowing about Max’s parents and instead responded with,” that’s okay kiddo,” gulping he hesitantly pushed forward ,” why don’t you take off your hoodie then ? I hate for you to get heat stroke.”

Max immediately tensed and looked on guard and ready to bolt ,”it’s none of you business camp man,” Max snarled genuinely for the first time in days. 

David felt so guilty seeing the panicked look in his eyes but he knew he had to keep going to help Max, “ you can get seriously sick from wearing that all summer. Why don’t you just take it off for a little while,” he gestured to Max’s hoodie which made him instinctually flinch.

“Well I’m so-rry if I don’t want you assholes seeing my scars okay!,”Max snapped before he leant back and his skin paled.

David immediately sat up stiffly and in the most serious voice questioned ,”scars? What’s scars are you talking about max ?,” while turning to look directly at the panicking kid.

“It doesn’t matter!,” Max practically hissed in a slightly pleading tone, “ it doesn’t- listen it doesn’t- shut the fuck up David!,”Max spat out shakily while he struggled to breathe. 

Seeing Max’s panic attack he grabbed one of Max’s small hands and put in on his own chest. Vowing to apologize for touching him without consent later on and for freaking him out.

He exaggerated his breathing and coached Max . Counting with him until he was breathing correctly. Once Max’s breathing pattern was normal he slumped against David tiredly. David with an honest rare scowl scooped up Max who weakly protested and walked over to Gwen. 

David was furious at Max’s parents and was so relived that he filed to have custody of Max. He was also worried about how little Max weighed for ten year old. No healthy kid should have scars and weigh this less. David was filled with rage at Max’s parents for how they treated him. 

With a dark look in his eyes and a exhausted kid trying to get out of his grip he approached Gwen. She immediately tensed up and looked at the campers who were all too busy to pay attention. Expect for Nikki with did the I’m watching you gesture and mimed slitting a throat. And Neil who just stared into the councilors souls.

They both sweat dropped but nodded at the kids and Gwen motioned with her head at the councilors cabin. David nodded and began the journey while holding Max who had given up the fight a while ago.

David opened the door and marched towards his bed. He gently set Max down and made his famous hot chocolate. Once done he pushed a mug into Max’s hands before pulling up a chair in front of him. David grabbed a first aid kid, a pen and paper , and a couple of light fuzzy blankets.

He waited for Max to finish his hot chocolate before stating in a firm concerned tone he said ,” you need to take off your hoodie and let me help you,” seeing Max tense up and look ready to fight he added,” this isn’t negotiable Max.”

Seeing the tears is Max’s eyes made him soften and lean over. Max looked too defeated and small in his huge hoodie on David’s big bed. David ran a gentle slow hand through Max’s hair. He didn’t want to freak the kid out again. 

Max after a beat sniffled and wiped his face. He didn’t have a choice and he wanted this to be over with so he could curl up with his bear and sleep. He shoved David’s hand away. And pushed the mug onto the bed side table. With a shaky breath he ripped his hoodie off. 

David murmured ,” you have to take the shirt off too bud,” and watched as Max’s breath hitched slightly more as he threw the shirt off.

Max slumped over self consciously and peaked up. He flinched back at the look on David’s face. He’s never seen David look that angry. David’s jaw was locked and his teeth were grinding. He looked so furious and his eyes held a look of bloodlust.

Rage pure solid rage was the only emotion David felt at this very second. Scars covered the small kid's ,and Max was so so small, body. Seeing Max’s scared look he closed his eyes and pushed his anger back slightly. He had to help him first then be angry later.

Grabbing the first aid kid he said softly,” I’m not mad at you I promise.”

Seeing he got Max’s attention he opened the kit and began pulling out disinfectant, ace bandages, bandaids, and scar cream. Camp camp’s budget may be shit but he and Gwen always make sure their first aid kits were full.

“I’m mad at your sorry excuse for fucking parents not you,” David said while he began to disinfect areas where there were wounds and put bandaids over them, “this might hurt.”

Max looked honestly floored. He didn’t know what to think. He felt like he wasn’t in his body anymore. What David asked him to do he did. Turning around giving him access to his back. Holding up his left ankle and right wrist when he asked which one has been hurt the most.

David patched max up quickly but carefully. His back was scarred everywhere and he made sure to brace his ankle and wrist which had clearly been severely dislocated before in the past. He mumbled apologizes and praise as he fixed the kid up.

When he was done he caught a glimpse of Max. His heart felt as though someone stomped it into dust. The kid from the neck down was basically more bandages then skin. David quickly wiped his open streaming eyes and made another fast cup of hot chocolate. 

When he returned he tucked the soft light blankets around Max. Max jolted as if he forgot where he was and he handed him the mug. Max looked so small and David was painfully reminded that Max was only ten. Looking at those wet jade eyes David knew he would do anything for his kid. 

“Max please,” David said with a wet tone of voice ,”let me help you. Let me in Max,” his tone firmed up but remained soft enough to calm the emotionally drained kid. 

“Why,” Max whispered as more tears fell from his eyes, ”why do you keep caring about me.”

“Because,” David whispered as he gently wiped Max’s tears,” somebody fucking has to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you thought from the memey title this was gonna be a fluffy light chapter? Ha! SIKE it was angsty! You were fooled ! *cue evil laughter* 
> 
> I ended on a cliff hanger :) oops ? :)


End file.
